bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Jewel Floret Rosetta
Jewel Floret Rosetta Skill 'Raging Deity (Greatly boosts damage produced by Spark & slightly boosts BB gauge) 'Burst Secret Dance: Bouquet Dance (30 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 30 BC) '''Brave Burst '''Divine Dance: Petal Storm (20 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & greatly boosts damage produced during Spark for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Rosetta is one of the Sphere Founders. She found the Royal Bud, the Steeple Rose, the Heavenly Bud, the Flag Flower, and the Star Flower. All five of those Spheres increase Spark damage. Rosetta is a Spark buffer. Need more explanations? Let's get rolling with Rosetta's Unit Spotlight! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Rosetta increases Spark damage by 75% and increases BB gauges by 1-2 BC when Sparking. Remember Deemo? The pair was at top meta purely because of their Leader Skill. Rosetta utilizes a tad weaker version of the BB gauging ability AND increases Spark damage. This is amazing, especially for Frontier Hunter where BB gauging is important to be able to effectively multi-kill enemies. If you have a Spark team and good Sparking ability, you can potentially get all of your units' BB gauges filled before your turn ends. If you're up against a single enemy, you can combo this Leader Skill with BB fill rate Leader Skills, like Feeva's, Ares' Excelsior, etc. Getting everyone's SBB gauges filled will become much easier. Additionally, the damage output is significantly higher with the Spark damage boost. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Nothing but pure damage, right? Rosetta's BB utilizes a decent 260% damage modifier. Unfortunately, Rosetta's BB is nothing but pure damage. This BB doesn't have any additional effects. Despite not having any additional effects, this can be used to your advantage in Frontier Hunter. For just 25 BC, you can already deal 30 hits with a 30 BC Drop Check with just one Rosetta, making it perfect to Spark. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rosetta's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, along with the second highest Spark buff in the game for SBB. This is great as Rosetta already has high hit counts on her BB and SBB and can combo this along with other units with high hit counts. Rosetta's Spark buff also works very well with her Leader Skill as the buffs stack with each other, which means that your total Spark damage will be 205% (50% base Spark damage + 75% Leader Skill bonus + 80% SBB bonus). Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Rosetta's Drop Check on their normal attack is 24 BC, which can help generate enough BC to fill everyone's BB gauges ready for the second turn. Her BB has a nice 260% damage modifier, which is enough to deal decent damage to your enemies. The Spark buff is nice, but you won't be Sparking that much at all in Arena due to the randomness in Arena AI. However, Rosetta lacks as a leader. Due to the stupidness in AI, your units may not even Spark at all. Therefore, you won't be benefiting at all with Rosetta's Leader Skill. Stats Score: 7/10 Rosetta has some mediocre survivability stats. Her HP is around average. Her Def is relatively low compared to other meta units, but her Atk is up there, which helps contribute to higher damage outputs. Rosetta's Rec is quite high so recovering HP will be easy to do, especially if you're using a team with high Drop Checks. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rosetta is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 I've mentioned how Deemo first broke through the gates to the metagame back when the pair was first released. Rosetta utilizes the similar features that Deemo possesses and adds an interesting touch to those features. With easy BB gauging and high damage outputs, Rosetta will shine in practically any squad. Rosetta becomes extremely useful as a lead when fighting against single enemies. Normally, it would be hard to get everyone's SBB gauges filled when fighting against a single enemy, but by using Rosetta as a lead, BB gauging is not much of a problem if your squad has high Drop Checks. Conclusion Total Score: 8.3/10 After long practices of becoming one of the best Spark buffers in the game, Rosetta has found five Spark-type Spheres. Which one of the Spheres she found is your favorite? Which one of these Spheres is your favorite? Royal Bud Steeple Rose Heavenly Bud Flag Flower Star Flower Comment below on what you think of Rosetta! Do you think there are more flowers Rosetta found? How is she helpful in your squad? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Magma Twin-Pike Claire *Fei and Fang *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Holy Priestess Elmedia Category:Blog posts